


School Pictures

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: When Butters's school picture comes out goofy as always, he gets reassured by a certain someone that he is adorable regardless.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 93





	School Pictures

“You guys, seriously!” Cartman shrieked with laughter. “Look at Butters’s picture!”  
Frowning, Butters shrinked away from the larger boy. It was a ridiculous picture of him, as always. But, it wasn’t his fault—he made an honest attempt to look good, but it was ill conceived. He was wearing a ridiculous smile across his face, one of his eyes was closed, and one random strand of hair was sticking straight up.  
“Let me see it, Butters,” Kyle said humorously after chuckling at the depiction of Stan’s evil glare.  
“Uh, I don’t think I wanna do that…” Butters told him, putting the picture behind his back.  
Cartman rolled his eyes dramatically, “Oh, don’t be gay, Butters!” he told the blond before snatching the envelope and freshly developed pictures from his hands.  
The four friends huddled around Cartman and scrutinized the picture. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman broke out into laughter as Butters stared at the ground and rubbed his knuckles together nervously.  
Stan sputtered, “You look super stoned!” The three laughed harder at the comment before moving on to making fun of Kyle’s ‘jewfro’.  
When Kenny McCormick took a look at the photo, Butters’ stomach twisted unpleasantly. He watched in horror as the boy he had had a crush on since the fourth grade gazed at the worst picture he had ever taken. Swiftly, he strode to Kenny’s side, “Uh, it’s pretty bad, huh…”  
With a smile, the taller blonde peered down at Butters. He gave a small shrug and said, “I think it’s adorable.”  
Wide, blue eyes shot up to find warm, honey brown ones staring back down at him sincerely. Butters knit his eyebrows together, “Y-You do?”  
Kenny chuckled lightly and nodded, “Yeah. The way your eyes twitching, and your hairs sticking up at a ninety degree angle—“  
“Oh, hush, Ken! I know it’s terrible.” Butters sighed, deflating and snatching the picture from Kenny’s grasp.  
Chuckling, Kenny wrapped an arm around Butters’ shoulders, “No, I’m kidding, Leo. It’s actually really cute. It’s unique, like you.”  
“Thanks, Ken.” The fuzzy feeling came rushing back. Butters grinned widely when Kenny pinched his cheek.  
The two drifted back into a normal conversation with the rest of the group as Butters continued to grin at the memory of being called adorable by Kenny McCormick.  
_

In the midst of an intense Call of Duty Zombies tournament, the group of friends decided that it was time to eat. As nobody wanted to be interrupted, Butters was forced to make the call as he was sitting the round out.  
“Uh, fellas, I left my phone down in the basement.” Butters announced after failing to find his iPhone.  
“You can use mine, Leo.” Kenny offered after sipping on his Coke. He pointed to Kyle’s dresser. “It’s up there.”  
“I doubt it even gets reception in its old age.” Cartman laughed at his own joke as he maneuvered through the virtual displayed on a small television.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and shoved his foot against Eric’s chubby cheek. Giggling at Kenny’s actions that set off an angry rant, Butters stood and trekked across the room in pursuit of Kenny’s admittedly old phone. He lifted it from the furniture and clicked it on, only to be completely shocked by Kenny’s choice of lock screen; it was that God awful school picture he had finally gotten people to stop talking about a month ago.  
Butters flicked his widened eyes up to Kenny, who was casually lounging on Kyle’s bed. Even just sitting there, smashing on a game controller to murder fake zombies while laughing with his friend, he made Butters’ heart race. The fact that he was that boy’s lock screen made him grin from ear to ear.  
After relaying their normal order to the pizza restaurant, Butters returned to his spot beside Kenny on the bed. When he glanced over at his crush, he was pleased to find him staring right back. Kenny sent him a wink before returning his attention to the screen.  
Butters pursed his lips and did the same. Containing his joy was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do.  
_  
“Hey, Stan, can I ask you somethin’?” Butters inquired after a few minutes of quiet.  
His friend glanced over at him and nodded, “Sure, dude, what’s up?”  
Butters rubbed his knuckles together, a bit reluctant to ask, “What… What do you think it means if someone makes you their lock screen?”  
Stan gave it a bit a though before shrugging, “It depends on who it is, I guess. Wendy’s my lock screen.”  
Butters heart picked up, “So, it means you, uh, like them?”  
“I mean, in most cases, yeah. Unless it’s like that time that Kenny was dared to wear Cartman’s mom’s thong. That was my lock screen for, like, two years straight.”  
“So, it could just be because you look goofy?” Butters pieced together, becoming a bit disappointed.  
“This is sounding oddly specific, Butters. What’s going on?” The other boy wanted to know with a suspicious eyebrow raised.  
A note of panic splaying across his face, Butters sputtered to awkwardly craft a lie, “I-I, uh, was just wondering… Because, y’know, I got this friend who was asking me and I didn’t know and so I was wondering if you’d know.”  
“Bullshit,” Stan called. “Who is it? Who’re you talking about?”  
“No one! Really, Stan, honest!” Butters attempted to cover up, although even he knew he was the world’s lousiest liar.  
Stan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re blushing. Like, really hard.”  
“No I ain’t!” Butters shrieked and swiftly cupped his hands over his cheeks. “Don’t point that out, it makes it way worse.”  
He laughed and clapped his rosy-cheeked friend on the back, “It’s okay. I already know exactly who you’re talking about, I was just messing with you.”  
Pure fear rushed through Butters’ mind. He spun towards Stan and enlarged his eyes. “No, you don’t.”  
Stan blew a raspberry, “Yeah, I do, dude. I’m not stupid. I mean, Kenny is very stupid, so you’re lucky, but I can totally tell you have mini heart attacks every time he moves.”  
“That’s not true!” Butters gasped, shaking his head from side to side. “Do not tell anyone that, because it’s a lie! I don’t like Kenny even a little! I actually kinda hate him, y’know? He’s just… Uh, he’s just too tall—“  
“Butters, chill, he likes you, too.” Stan laughed at the panic attack this kid was about to have.  
The world around Butters came to a screeching halt. He knitted his eyebrows together, equally confused and excited. “Y-You… What?!”  
“Kenny has had a crush on you since we were, like, ten. So, would you two please stop pining over each other and just date? It’s getting really fucking obvious. I really don’t get how you both are clueless.”  
“Wait, hold on,” Butters put his hands up and shut his eyes. “You mean to tell me that Kenny McCormick has a crush on Butters Stotch? He heart me? Kenny?”  
“Uh, sure? Look, if you’re gonna freak out this much do you just want me to talk to him for you?” Stan offered.  
Dumbfounded, Butters nodded his head. “Yes, I might throw up if I try.”  
Chuckling, Stan said, “Okay, dude. I got your back.”  
Butters knew he probably should have thanked Stan, but the blood pounding in his skull made it kind of hard to focus.  
_  
“’Sup, Leo.” Kenny greeted from behind a burning cigarette.  
Slightly caught off guard on walking into the school building, Butters peered up at Kenny and flashed a nervous smile. “H-Hi, Ken.”  
Butters watched him pull the cigarette from his lips and toss it to the snow, stomping out the light with his foot. He stepped up beside Butters and ambled into the building with him. “So, Stan told me something kind of interesting last night.”  
“Oh, jeez,” Butters huffed under his breath, avoiding eye contact. Louder, he spoke, “Uh, yeah? Wh-What about?”  
With a smirk, Kenny glanced around them to check for faculty members before grasping Butters’s hand and tugging him into the janitor’s closet. The smaller boy’s heart slammed harshly against his ribs as the two were submerged in darkness. His pulse only increased when Kenny managed to find the light switch. A dim bulb illuminated their faces.  
“So, you like me?” Kenny asked, raising a hand and slowly stroking Butters’s soft cheek. The sensation of Kenny’s callused finger slowly sliding against his rosy skin made him shudder in the best way possible.  
Butters merely nodded, wide sky, blue eyes gazing intently at Kenny’s freckled face. The taller boy grinned widely and drew closer. “Good, ‘cause I’ve been wanting to do this for about five years now.”  
Without much more warning than that, Kenny reeled in and pressed his lips firmly to Butters’s. Taken by surprise, his heart swelled in his stomach and instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. This was it—this was everything he had been dreaming of and longing for since he was a stupid little kid. He never imagined that it would feel so amazing. Any fantasy his brain had ever created could never come remotely close to this incredibly feeling that spread through his entirety as his long-term crush gently kissed his mouth.  
After reluctantly drawing back, Kenny searched Butters’s flushed face to gauge his reaction. The tiny blond was absolutely ecstatic. He beamed up at Kenny and subconsciously slipped his fingers through the back of his thick, messy waves of hair.  
Kenny smirked, “You look even more adorable now than you did in your school picture.”  
Butters let out a sigh, “Oh, Jesus. Are you gonna keep that as your lock screen?”  
“Hell yeah.” Kenny assured him before dragging him into another kiss with his arms wrapped tight around his waist.  
As Butters melted against him for the second time, he slid his lips along his passionately and did his best to let him know just how much this meant to him. Kenny did the same.  
_  
“Baby?” Kenny called from the adjacent room in a questioning tone.  
Butters heard his boyfriend’s voice from the kitchen and ambled over to answer his call, “Yeah?”  
Wearing an exasperated expression, Kenny held up Butters’s iPhone and clicked the ‘on’ button. A very interesting picture of himself illuminated the screen. “Where the fuck did you get the picture of me in Ms. Cartman’s thong?”  
Butters smirked, “Now we’re even.”


End file.
